


Warm me up with your Christmas love

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Christmas, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Not Beta Read, One Year Later, Teasing, Winter, Yev just wants Mickey to get laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i slipped on ice outside your house and you ran out barefoot to help me quick let’s get inside under a blanket” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm me up with your Christmas love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icalia248](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalia248/gifts).



> Here's day 7 of 12, and it is gifted to Courtney. This is for you for when you get back into reading!! You're a sweet girl, and I like getting to know you and talking to you. Hope you enjoy this fluffiness :))
> 
> Title: Christmas Love by Justin Bieber

Ever since the hot guy moved into the house next door to his, Ian couldn’t get him off of his mind.  
  
Ian bought himself a house not too far away from the home he grew up in, the house that his oldest sister, 36, and youngest brother, 17, still live in, but also far enough that it’s not considered the south side.  
  
At thirty years old, he’s got his life together, and he feels very grateful about that. He’s got a great job as an English teacher at the high school he used to go there, and all of his siblings.  
  
The house next door to his home has been on the market for a few weeks but finally someone moved in. Actually, two someones. A man and a teenager. From the looks of it, father and son.  
  
And boy, is this father hot. Ian cannot get him off of his mind, ever since he moved in a few months ago.  
  
They’ve never spoken but little does Ian know, that will change today.  
  
  
It’s a week until Christmas and it’s really snowing outside. Ian already shovelled the walkway that morning but he can see a fresh new layer of snow there.  
  
On a Friday evening, you would think Ian would have plans that night. Not the case. Instead, Ian’s at home, having dinner in front of the TV before he plans to continue binge watching this new show his younger brother, Carl, told him about. It’s a crime show, of course, his brother is obsessed with law and crime. If you told Ian that Carl would end up working to become a lawyer he would have laughed in your face. But after a few stints in juvie, he got a swift kick in the ass from life. He worked hard to get his high school diploma, and then his university degree. Now he’s in law school, and Ian is incredibly proud of his brother.  
  
Ian just put his food down on the coffee table to grab the controller and put on this TV show when he hears someone yell outside. He gets up and heads to his window to see that someone slipped in front of his house and is on the ground.  
  
Ian runs outside dressed in his grey sweatpants and black t-shirt, no socks, no coat, he just ran out to help the person who fell.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” He says when he gets to the man on the ground.  
  
The guy looks up and he sees that it’s his hot as fuck neighbour. “Yeah, I think so,” He says to him.  
  
“Here, let me help you,” Ian offers, grabbing at his arm to help him up.  
  
“Ah fuck,” The man curses as he stands up straight, keeping an ankle above ground.  
  
“Shit, you might have sprained your ankle,” Ian says.  
  
“No shit, Sherlock,” The man says. He looks down and sees that Ian’s barefoot in the snow. “Shit, we should get inside you have no shoes on.”  
  
“Yeah, and you sprained your ankle,” Ian says. “Put your arm over my shoulders.”  
  
The man does as he’s told and Ian’s about to head to his neighbour’s house when he says, “No, your place is right here, let’s go there. You have no shoes.”  
  
“Okay,” Ian says walking them up his walkway to his open door.  
  
He helps him to the sofa and then goes back to close the door and put his slippers on to warm his feet up a bit. “Let’s get these off you,” Ian says going for his boots.  
  
He takes them off as his neighbour takes off his coat and scarf. Ian props his ankle up in his lap, where he’s sitting on the coffee table in front of him. “I have some bandage to help keep it in place so you don’t twist it any more,” Ian says before getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
He comes back with the bandage and some aspirin. “Here take this,” He instructs him as he gets to wrapping up his ankle.  
  
“How you know so much about this? You a doctor or something?” His neighbours asks him.  
  
Ian laughs. “Hardly, I’m a teacher. I have three younger siblings and had to help take care of them. One of my brother’s used to get into a lot of fights and broke a lot of bones so I know some stuff. The basics,” He says with a shrug.  
  
“Thanks,” He says when he’s done.  
  
“I’m Ian, by the way,” Ian says with his hand out to his neighbour.  
  
He shakes his hand as he says, “Mickey.”  
  
“Nice to finally meet you, Mickey,” Ian says with a bright smile.  
  
“You too,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian moves Mickey’s leg to prop his ankle up on the coffee table. He sees his food and says, “You hungry, Mickey?”  
  
Mickey looks and sees that Ian was about to eat dinner. “Sorry about ruining your dinner,” He says.  
  
“You didn’t, can I get you some?” He asks him.  
  
“Sure,” Mickey says. Ian nods and heads to the kitchen for another bowl of pasta. “Thanks,” Mickey says when he brings him his food and a beer.  
  
“Where were you off to before you slipped outside my house?” Ian asks as he grabs the blanket and puts it over their laps. “Cold,” He adds when Mickey gives him a raise of his eyebrows.  
  
Mickey chuckles, letting it slide. He says, “To my sisters to pick up my kid. I should call them.”  
  
“Hey, kiddo,” Mickey says into the phone. “Can you stay at Mandy’s tonight?” beat. “Yeah, I sprained my ankle on some ice outside our neighbours house.” beat. “Yeah, Yev, I’m okay. I can’t come get you and I don’t want you to walk, it’s snowing a lot now.” beat. “I don’t give a shit if you’re fourteen, you’re not fucking walking home in this weather.” beat. “Yev, I swear to God, stop telling me how old you are, I fuckin’ know.” beat. “Yes, you can walk home tomorrow by yourself,” He says with a sigh.  
  
“Sorry,” He murmurs to Ian who just chuckles. “Not you, Yev, fuck,” He says to his son. “The neighbour I mentioned. His name is Ian.” beat. “I’m not asking him that. You’re giving me a headache, shut up. Put your aunt on the phone.”  
  
Ian tries to stop listening in on Mickey’s conversation with his son but it’s just too damn adorable and well, he’s sitting right next to him. Mickey says into the phone to his sister, “Yeah, I can’t come get him tonight, I sprained my ankle on the ice right next to my fucking car.” beat. “No, he’s not going to walk now. It’s dark as fuck and it’s snowing a lot.” beat. “One fucking night, Mandy.” beat. “Twenty and a bottle of jack.”  
  
Ian chuckles under his breath at how his sister is negotiating with him. “Put Yev back on you bitch. Alright, kiddo, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll call you in the morning. Love you too. Bye.”  
  
“Sorry about that,” Mickey says to Ian after he puts his phone down on the coffee table and grabs the bowl of pasta.  
  
“All good,” Ian says. “They sound lovely.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey laughs. “What are we watching?”  
  
Ian tells him about the show Carl got him into and it turns out Mickey’s been binge watching it also and is only a couple of episodes ahead of Ian. They continue watching it together.  
  
After the first episode Ian asks him, “So what did your son want you to ask me?”  
  
Mickey groans. “It’s nothing,” He says.  
  
“C’mon,” Ian says nudging his shoulder with his.  
  
“He wanted me to ask you if you were single,” Mickey says.  
  
“What for him?” Ian asks confused and a little creeped out.  
  
Mickey laughs. “God, no, he’s fucking fourteen, man.”  
  
“For you then?” Ian asks with a smirk.  
  
“Yeah for me. Yev is on about me getting a boyfriend or even just fucking laid,” Mickey admits. “He’s fucking weird.”  
  
Ian laughs. “I think it’s sweet. He wants you to be happy,” He says with a smile.  
  
Mickey smiles back at him and Ian says, “Oh, and to answer Yev’s question, I am single,” winking at him. He gets up and brings their bowls to the kitchen. From there he yells back, “Want another beer, Mick?”  
  
Mickey smiles to himself. “Yeah, thanks,” He yells back.  
  
Ian dims the lights before he hands Mickey his beer. He sits back down, closer, next to Mickey and pulls the blanket over their laps. They smile at each other over their beer bottles and turn back to the TV. They watch a couple of more episodes as they talk about themselves and the show.  
  
“How’s your ankle?” Ian says softly.  
  
“It’s okay, hurts if I move it though,” Mickey says.  
  
“You need any more Advil or something?” Ian asks.  
  
“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Mickey says. “Thanks.”  
  
“Anytime,” Ian says, shifting a little in his seat, making him move a bit closer to Mickey, their thighs completely touching now, and so are their arms.  
  
Mickey looks up into Ian’s eyes, seeing that he’s looking right back at him. After a moment, Ian leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips. Mickey reaches up to prevent Ian from stopping the kiss. He parts his lips, allowing Ian’s tongue into his mouth, to taste him.  
  
Ian runs his fingers through Mickey’s hair, pulling him in closer, as he licks inside his mouth, teasing.  
  
Mickey pulls him closer by his shirt. Pulling him on top of him. Ian straddles his lap and kisses him softly, hands holding his face close. “Your ankle okay?” He asks.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says as he goes back in for another kiss. Ian chuckles into his mouth as he kisses him.  
  
The kiss becomes more heated. There’s more biting, and Ian starts to grind against Mickey when he can feel that Mickey is growing more and more interested in his pants. He moves his lips over his jaw and to his neck to suck on.  
  
“Not too visible, don’t need my son to tell me ‘I told you so’,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian chuckles and trails his lips a bit lower. He pushes Mickey’s shirt off when it proves to be way too in the way of him marking his skin up. He goes right back to sucking on his pale skin, right below his collarbone.  
  
He nips it one last time, pulling back to see all the blood rushing to the surface. Mickey pulls Ian’s shirt off and does the same to him, but higher than where his mark is.  
  
They look at each other, panting from how much Ian’s grinding down against Mickey’s hard erection. Ian says, “We should stop. I want to fuck you until you can’t walk, but seeing as you already can’t walk, I don’t want to make it worse.”  
  
Mickey chuckles. “Yeah, you’re right, and I kinda hate that,” He says.  
  
“I kinda hate it too,” Ian says. He kisses him again before getting off of his lap and sitting next to him again. “C’mere,” He says to him.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes but leans in closer to Ian. He lifts his arm up and pulls Mickey into him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. They start another episode of the show.  
  
At some point they maneuver themselves to be more comfortable on the sofa together. Ian lays down pressed up against the back of the couch, with Mickey laying right next to him. His right ankle propped up above their intertwined legs so as to not hurt it anymore.  
  
They fall asleep together like that.  
  
  
Ian’s woken up the next morning by a ringing phone. Ian blinks his eyes open and nudges Mickey a little. “Your phone,” He says in a deep, sleepy voice.  
  
Mickey rubs his eye as he reaches over to grab his phone from the coffee table. “Hello?” After a moment he says, “Is it still snowing?” beat. “Okay, so you can leave now.” beat. “Yeah, see you soon.”  
  
He puts the phone back down on the coffee table and lays on his back. Ian hovering above him. “My son, he’s gonna be home in fifteen minutes,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian hums and leans down to kiss Mickey on the lips. “I should help you home than,” He says.  
  
“In a minute,” Mickey mumbles before crashing their lips back together, fingers running through Ian’s hair.  
  
  
After Ian’s dressed appropriately, he helps Mickey get home. His ankle already feels a bit better but it’s definitely sprained.  
  
He helps him take his boot back off, the other Mickey carried in his hand on the way there. Mickey’s plopped into his own sofa when the front door opens and a young teenager walks in.  
  
“I’m home!” He yells before spotting them in the living room. “Hey.”  
  
“Hey,” Mickey says back. “How was Mandy’s?”  
  
“Fine. Oh, she said to remind you of what you owe her,” Yev says. “Are you Ian?” He asks looking at Ian now.  
  
“I am,” Ian answers. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“You too. I’m Yevgeny, his kid,” Yev says pointing at Mickey.  
  
“He knows, numbnuts,” Mickey teases.  
  
“So did you bang?” Yev asks looking at Ian.  
  
Mickey groans as he rubs his skull. Ian laughs. “None of your business,” Mickey says.  
  
“You totally did, why else would he be here this early?” Yev challenges.  
  
“I fell asleep on his couch so he helped me home this morning. Doesn’t mean we banged,” Mickey says.  
  
“Mhm… Whatever you say,” Yev says. “Well, good job, he looks nice.”  
  
Ian laughs and Mickey groans again. Yev says to Ian, “Nice to meet you, Ian. I’ll be in my room. If you two wanna bang keep it down, thin walls.” And with that he’s running upstairs to his room.  
  
Ian’s still laughing. “Shut up, he’s not funny,” Mickey says but he’s laughing a little too now.  
  
Ian plops down next to Mickey. “He’s great, I like him,” He says.  
  
“Yeah, he is,” Mickey says. “Thanks for helping me out.”  
  
“Of course,” Ian says grabbing Mickey’s hand in his. “Mickey, I like you. I’d really like to see you again.”  
  
Mickey squeezes Ian’s hand. Ian looks at him and Mickey says, “I like you too. Yev and I usually just watch movies on Saturday night, you can join us if you want.”  
  
“I don’t want to intrude on your night,” Ian says.  
  
“It’s fine, here, look,” He says before yelling, “Yev!”  
  
“What?” Yev says not that loudly from where he’s standing at the top of the stairs. He comes down halfway and Mickey says, “Ian’s going to come over tonight for pizza and movies.”  
  
“Cool. Can I go now?” Yev asks.  
  
Mickey nods and Yev heads back upstairs. “See,” He says.  
  
Ian laughs. “Alright, then I’ll be here,” He says with a big smile.  
  
“Six good for you? We usually order our pizza than,” He says.  
  
“It’s perfect,” He says. “I better get going. Got a bunch of final essays to grade so I can give them back on their last day, Monday.”  
  
“Okay, see you later,” Mickey says when Ian gets up.  
  
Ian leans back down to kiss Mickey. “Text me,” He says.  
  
“I don’t have your number,” He says.  
  
“Yeah, you do. I programmed it in when you fell asleep,” He winks.  
  
“You little shit,” Mickey laughs.  
  
“See you at six!” Ian says before leaving the house and walking back over to his place.  
  
  
That night he spends with Mickey and Yevgeny eating pizza and watching movies. It’s one of the best days he’s had in a long time. Apart from the night before where he fell asleep with Mickey in his arms.  
  
A year later, Ian invites his boyfriend and his son to Christmas with his family. His new little family meeting his big family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
